Solitude
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Por que a veces la soledad nos lleva a recorrer diferentes caminos en busca de algo que calme el vacío en nuestro interior. La soledad vista a los ojos de los personajes de HP,un aprendizaje, toda su visión al respecto cambiara ¿Te atreves a averiguar?
1. Chapter 1

**Solitude**

"_**Por que a veces la soledad nos lleva a recorrer diferentes caminos en busca de algo que calme el vacío en nuestro interior"**_

Dedicado con todo mí cariño, a todos mis amigos, mis apoyos y fortalezas cuando mi alma flaquea.

Los quiero

**Claudia Granger**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_**Solitude**_

_By_

_**Claudia Granger**_

"**_Oh, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you..._**

_**Oh, Solitude   
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude  
Only you, only true"  
**_

---------------------------------

**1. Luna Lovegood**

Arrugó por tercera vez el pedazo de pergamino y lo lanzó a la papelera, que rápidamente tragó y eructó. La rubia estaba terriblemente fastidiada intentando redactar el trabajo de Transformaciones pero era francamente inútil

- Ay ya deja de tontear Luna – La voz de Ginny Weasley sentada a su lado en la Biblioteca la sacó de su intento frustrado de concentrarse

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? – Se sinceró Luna Lovegood – No consigo hacer esto

La pelirroja la miro evaluadoramente y negó con la cabeza - ¿Otra vez a lo mismo?

Esta suspiró fastidiada – No Ginny, simplemente no logro concentrarme

Weasley tomó su capa y se despidió resignada, cuando Luna se hallaba en esas condiciones sabía que era inútil insistirle

Luna Lovegood era una joven, no fea pero tampoco era lo que llamaríamos una belleza, era inteligente, con una sinceridad que desarmaba y una agudeza de ingenio terrible. Pero por igual también tenía su propio mundo y vivía sola

Terriblemente sola

Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenia apenas nueve años por ello creció solo bajo el cuidado de su padre, otro amante de las cosas extrañas e inimaginables pero por igual no tenia mucho tiempo para dedicarle puesto que dirigía su propia revista: "El Quisquilloso" la cual le absorbía buena parte de su tiempo. Por ello la joven estaba siempre sola. Haciendo su penúltimo curso en Hogwarts

Su problema no era falta de relaciones humanas, era la falta de BUENAS relaciones humanas, tenia amigos si, pero muy pocos (Por no decir UNO solo) era el que lograba penetrar en su alma conociéndola realmente. Los demás quizás estarían por lastima, o por que quizás le cayera bien o cualquier circunstancia superficial

Pero eso no bastaba

Ginny no terminaba de comprender que a veces estar sola deprimía. Por que puedes tener a alguien a tu lado y estarlo

El sonido de una lechuza aterrizando en su mesa la sacó de sus devaneos y miró que traía un sobre al pico

"_Querida Luna:_

_Espero estés bien ¿Que tal todo? Me imagino que trabajando duro como siempre. Solo te escribía para desearte un buen día._

_Neville."_

Suspiró y miro la misiva con ojos inexpresivos

- Lo siento – musitó como si este pudiese oírla

A decir verdad, en los últimos meses había sido el objeto del interés de no pocos que intentaban infructuosamente conseguir salir con ella, a pesar de que ella amablemente se negaba. No se sentía en condiciones de estar saliendo con alguien que solo le caía bien

Rasgueaba con la pluma un trozo del último pergamino arruinado distraídamente. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla aterrizando en la mesa a lo que Luna siguió intentando hacer la redacción

Detestaba ser el objeto de las burlas de la mitad del colegio mientras que la otra mitad pasaba de ella como si fuese un mueble más del Colegio. Le dolía aunque estaba acostumbrada a que se metieran con ella por su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, sus aretes de rabanitos, o los espectroanteojos. Por creer en muchas criaturas que los demás se negaban a aceptar que existían

Se aflojó la corbata azul y bronce sin prestar mucha atención. Quizás era hora de enfrentar como de costumbre al mundo exterior

¿Por que la gente se empeñaría en quitarle sus cosas? Acababa de darse cuenta que no tenia su libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el bolso. Tendría que pegar unos cuantos carteles al llegar a su sala común

Volteó hacia atrás, Irma Pince seguía desempolvando algunos viejos ejemplares que estaban en su escritorio, cerca de la entrada de la Biblioteca mientras escudriñaba si alguno hablaba en voz más alta de la permitida o profanaban alguno de sus amadísimos libros, se disponía a salir cuando la puerta se abrió con algo de violencia

- ¿Te dije que no me siguieras? Por si acaso no lo hice ¡No lo hagas! Quiero estudiar – Rezongó Hermione Granger entrando a la misma seguida de Ron Weasley

- ¡Pero...!

- Voy a estudiar y quiero estar en paz – Dijo la chica tajantemente a lo que el pelirrojo ofendido alzó los hombros y se marchó por donde vino

- ¡Hombres! – Murmuró Hermione antes de perderse entre las estanterías de la sección Prohibida

Esta salio de la Biblioteca y caminó no muy lejos de Ron, tenia intención de saludarle cuando un fantasma la interceptó con una risa burlona

- ¡Loony lunática Luna! – Canturreó Peeves, el poltergeist - ¿Que hace sola la chica más loca?

- No molestes – Pidió ella sin ánimos de replicarle

- ¡OHH! La pobre esta deprimida... Por eso siempre anda ida... – Se burló - ¡LOONY ANDA DEPRIMIDA! – Y se alejó por el pasillo

- Siempre es así – Murmuró acongojada empezando el camino a la torre Oeste, donde se encontraba la sala de Ravenclaw


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solitude**_

_By_

_**Claudia Granger**_

"**_Oh, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you..._**

_**Oh, Solitude   
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude  
Only you, only true"  
**_

---------------------------------

**2. Hermione Granger**

Una castaña estaba sentada sola en la Biblioteca luego de despachar a Ronald Weasley de su vista. Apiló unos cuantos libros de Aritmancia para ponerse a trabajar con los deberes que debía entregar la semana entrante y sin embargo, la ira se había apoderado de ella

Odiaba lo insensible de Ron y que jamás en su vida se detuviese a pensar que sus palabras resultaban hirientes, que fuese tan egoísta con Harry y especialmente con ella ¡Ella que siempre le ayudaba! Pero no

Ni el ni Harry sabían como se sentía ella, si era feliz o estaba triste, cual eran sus sueños, sus materias favoritas y por que, cuales eran sus ambiciones, realmente no la conocían en lo absoluto

¡Y decían ser sus amigos!

Solo se acordaban de ella naturalmente cuando tenían deberes, cuando no sabían que hacer, siempre acudían a ella ¿Y ella a quien podía acudir?

Ni Harry ni Ron estaban pendientes de nada de ella, pasaban de eso dándolo todo por sentado. Con Lavender y Parvati, sus compañeras de curso y de habitación era peor, ambas vivían en un mundo de moda y cotilleos que no eran de su interés

¿Como se puede estar tan sola rodeada de tantas personas?

Cuando era niña y estaba en la primaria, sus compañeras se burlaban de su cabello desarreglado, de su poco interés en cosas de niñas. Solo vivía para estudiar lo cual no le hacia especialmente popular entre los chicos ni las chicas por lo que siempre andaba sola

Luego empezó Hogwarts al saberse bruja e intentó leer cuanto libro consiguiese para prepararse mejor ante el reto que tenia ante si, pero seguía siendo igual de ignorada. La gota que derramó el vaso fue el día en que Ron Weasley se burló de ella y comentó a Harry que era una pesadilla, que era lógico que no tuviera amigos, esta se encerró a llorar amargamente en el baño de niñas sabiendo que toda su vida era igual, en el mundo muggle o en el mágico, siempre seria ignorada por todos

Finalmente después de un incidente se hizo amiga de ambos pero la situación siguió siendo igual. Solo era su ayudante sabelotodo, no una persona

Y Ron la trataba como si no tuviese sentimientos

- ¡Maldita sea! – Murmuró rabiosa consigo misma al darse cuenta que empezaba a llorar de rabia escondida en la Sección Prohibida

Como si no fuese suficiente, ningún chico le había pedido realmente que saliese con el. Era invisible ante los ojos de los demás. No creía que sus amigos tuviesen algo que ver, simplemente que al no arreglarse como Ginny, Parvati o Lavender, los jóvenes pasaban de ella al percibirla poco femenina ¡Como si lo único importante en la vida fuese la apariencia! Era ser demasiado hueco pensar de aquella manera

- ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! – Exclamó una voz que arrastraba las palabras - ¡Sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger!

Draco Malfoy había llegado hasta ahí atraído por los sollozos de alguien que había resultado ser Hermione y aprovechó para deleitarse con su pasatiempo favorito: Molestarla

- ¡Vete de aquí hurón! – Le espetó – No se necesitan Mortífagos en la Biblioteca

- ¿Weasel te volvió a rechazar? – Se burló el rubio – Claro... comparado con Brown cualquiera te rechaza, no es que sea mejor... es que es **fe-me-ni-na** – Dijo recalcando esto ultimo

- ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! – Dijo sacando su varita llena de rencor – ¿No tienes una vida de la cual ocuparte?

- Es más divertido reírse de los seres inferiores como tú Granger – Afirmó este – Nacieron para servir y ser los bufones de nosotros

- El bufón eres tú haciéndole la pelota a Snape y a todo el que te pueda adular por ser hijito de papá – Dijo Hermione mordaz – Tan necesitado estas que debes jalarle a los profesores para que te hagas notar

- A diferencia de ti que tienes que dar brinquitos cada vez para que puedan mirarte – Dijo haciendo una terriblemente exagerada imitación de Hermione ansiosa por responder una pregunta

Esta se arremangó la túnica pero Malfoy ya abandonaba la Biblioteca evitando ser pillado por Madame Pince, esta se derrumbó en el suelo abrazándose a si misma mientras volvía a llorar

¿Por que se ensañaban con ella? ¿Por que tenían que mirarla como un bicho inferior a todo los demás? ¿Por que nadie podría tratarla como un ser humano? ¿Acaso creían que ella no tenía sentimientos? ¿Por que?

Siete años en Hogwarts y aun así, parecía ser como el primer día. Todos sabían quien era pero no por ser ella misma sino por el titulo "la mejor amiga de Harry Potter" del resto, no era nadie

Y se sentía terriblemente sola en medio de todos

Bajó al comedor y se sentó silenciosa y cabizbaja en la mesa de Gryffindor sin mirar a los chicos que hablaban del próximo partido de Quidditch que disputarían en dos días. Colin y Dennis intercambiaban cromos y Neville estaba en la Enfermería. Ginny hablaba con una de sus compañeras de curso y nadie se percataba de nada

Nadie notaba que ella se sentía sola

No menos de setenta personas componían la mesa de Gryffindor y un número similar en cada una de las del resto de las casas y a nadie le importaba

Sola en la multitud

Se giró a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin donde un rubio platinado de ojos grises y carácter arrogante no le quitaba la fría mirada de encima, sentado al lado de Blaise Zabini, volteó a otro lado, no quería que este le recordara que ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos parecía importarles un comino nada que tuviese que ver únicamente con ella.

No los estudios, no Voldemort, no nada. Solo ella

Con dos amigos y su vida era realmente solitaria aunque pareciera irónico de creer


	3. Chapter 3

_**Solitude**_

_By_

_**Claudia Granger**_

"**_Oh, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you..._**

_**Oh, Solitude   
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude  
Only you, only true"  
**_

---------------------------------

**3. Draco Malfoy**

Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba comiendo en la mesa de Slytherin al frente de sus guardaespaldas y al lado de Zabini aunque realmente no le prestaba mucha atención al pastel de chocolate que tenia en su plato, su mirada estaba puesta en la castaña de Gryffindor que se veía realmente hundida

Y se sintió mal por un momento

El sabía que era no ser amigo realmente de nadie, que a tu familia no le importases más que para "mantener el alto el apellido Malfoy" "Seguir el ejemplo de su padre" "Mantener la pureza de la sangre" bla bla y mas bla

Miró a Zabini pero este estaba mas concentrado en la tarta de melaza que en su alrededor, Parkinson cotilleando con su grupo de chicas, Crabbe y Goyle ingiriendo todo lo mas que sus bocas podían, Nott quien se mordía una uña inquieto mientras picaba insistentemente con la cuchara el trozo de pastel que tenia en el plato. Ninguno de ellos le importaba algo más que si mismos

¿Podría considerarlos sus amigos? No, eso imposible, compañeros nada mas

¿Y por ello era mejor que Granger? ¡Ah! Boberías, si ella estaba lloriqueando por el pobretón y el cara rajada ese era SU problema, no el de el

Pero internamente, aunque nunca lo dijese a nadie, la entendía, sabia que era vivir solo y sin nadie que se preocupara por el. Estaba presionado por su padre para seguir el mismo camino de el, sabia que no tendría alternativa y en el fondo le hacia odiarle ¿Acaso el no tenia derecho a opinar? Pero no, el solo era un instrumento más del ajedrez de Merlín

Pensó en su padre, el realmente no le demostraba el mas mínimo afecto, a lo sumo comprarle una escoba nueva, una túnica, la Mano de la Gloria de la cual se antojó cuando visitaron Borgin & Burkes ¿Pero cariño? Según el, eso era de gente ridícula y débil. Algo como Dumbledore

Podría colmarlo de las mejores cosas pero no sabia que era contar con alguien como el. Solo podría aspirar a ganarse su aprobación y sin embargo, según Lucius, el NUNCA hacia lo que debía. Así que era prácticamente una empresa inalcanzable

¿Narcisa? Bah, ella le mandaba dulces de su casa con su Búho real, podría acompañarlo a realizar sus compras en el Callejón, pero ¿Podría aconsejarlo acerca de la vida? No, ella seguía los dictados que le enseñaron los Black y luego los impuestos por Lucius así que quedaba plenamente descartado.

¿Más familia? Tía Bellatrix era una obsesionada con el Lord que su devoción rayaba en la demencia. No era en lo absoluto afectiva y del resto de su familia materna mejor ni hablar. Los únicos que podrían enseñarle algo diferente estaban execrados por ser precisamente eso: Diferentes

Su abuelo Abraxas realmente era la viva copia de Lucius salvo por que solo fue partidario del Lord mas nunca Mortífago activo, además había muerto hacia muchos años cuando el apenas era un pequeño y no guardaba recuerdos de el

Por ello entendía plenamente el significado de la palabra soledad

Se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin sin quitarle la mirada a la castaña y se dirigió arriba. Al séptimo piso

Mientras caminaba sentía el peso de sus solitarios días, sabia que no podía confiar en nadie, ni en sus padres, ni en sus compañeros. Todos estaban por una razón y ninguna era noble que digamos

- Rayos... – Musitó al ver a Granger caminar por ese mismo pasillo, al parecer tenia las mismas intenciones que el

Ella levantó la vista e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Al parecer estaba enfadada pues las aletas de su nariz pequeña estaban completamente dilatadas ante la resoplada que dio al verle

- ¡Granger! – La llamó a lo que esta lo miró incrédula

- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? -

- Hablar contigo – Dijo seriamente, por un instante fugaz le pareció que seria buena idea. Aunque eran enemigos declarados

- ¿Tu hablar conmigo? Por favor Malfoy no seas ridículo – Espetó la Gryffindor –

- Es en serio... Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo serenamente aumentando el escepticismo de Hermione

- ¡Pues yo no, así que déjame en paz! –

Draco la sujetó por el brazo intentando retenerla pero en ese instante se oyó alguien más en el pasillo

- ¡SUELTALA MALFOY! – La voz de Harry Potter atronó aquel corredor del séptimo piso, a escasos metros del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado

Hermione aprovechó aquella distracción para zafar su brazo del dominio de Malfoy y echar a correr, esta vez en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Allí estaría segura

- ¡HERMIONE! – La llamó pero era muy tarde, ya había doblado la esquina y se había perdido de vista. Bufó resignado y encaró a Malfoy

- ¿Que pretendes Malfoy? -

- Te aseguro que no era nada de lo que piensas cara rajada – Dijo Malfoy retador, mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su pálido y puntiagudo rostro – Y tu ¿Venias a pedirle perdón por lo que el estúpido de Weasel hizo para hacer llorar a la sangre sucia?

- ¡No la llames así! – Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados de furia y apuntándole con su varita, listo para lanzarle un maleficio a la primera provocación

- Es la verdad... No se han dado cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor, solo piensan en ustedes mismos – Dijo marchándose no sin antes agregar algo mas – Y ella pendiente siempre de ustedes mas no realmente a la inversa, sino, se hubieran dado cuenta de muchas cosas: Se siente SOLA

Y dicho esto se marchó. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor disgustado


	4. Chapter 4

_**Solitude**_

_By_

_**Claudia Granger**_

"**_Oh, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you..._**

_**Oh, Solitude   
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude  
Only you, only true"  
**_

---------------------------------

**4. Harry Potter **

Harry entró a la Torre a través del hueco del retrato molesto consigo mismo, con Ron por lo que le había dicho a Hermione, con Hermione por no querer oírle y con Malfoy por ser tan condenadamente entrometido

- ¡Harry! -

Las voces de los dos hermanos Weasley lo sacaron de sus murmuraciones sin embargo les dirigió una gélida mirada, digna de un Malfoy y subió a su habitación cerrando de un portazo

- ¡Váyanse al infierno! – Reclamó mientras se echaba boca abajo en la almohada con los puños fuertemente apretados y ganas de llorar

Las palabras de Draco Malfoy habían penetrado hasta lo mas hondo de su ser_: "No se han dado cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor, solo piensan en ustedes mismos. Y ella pendiente siempre de ustedes más no realmente a la inversa, sino, se hubieran dado cuenta de muchas cosas: Se siente SOLA"_

Se siente SOLA

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla ¿Quien demonios era el para saber que era sentirse solo? ¿QUIEN?

El tuvo padres, a diferencia de Harry quien quedó huérfano con apenas un año, fue criado por sus tíos quienes le demostraban mas rechazo y rencor que nadie, su mismo primo amaba pegarle como si fuese un saco de arena ¿Quien sabía que era eso?

Durmiendo en una asquerosa alacena llena de arañas y condenado a acostarse sin cenar por cada estupidez. Siendo el objeto de las burlas de todos en el colegio por su ropa holgada y las gafas remendadas con celo ¿Quien sabia eso? Siendo maltratado y obligado a muchas cosas desagradables solo para seguir en casa de los Dursley

En Hogwarts siendo "Un mago Tenebroso" como especularon en segundo cuando el basilisco rondaba el Castillo, un niñato perseguido por un asesino en serie que resultaba no ser ni asesino sino su Padrino, un tramposo que logró entrar bajo trampa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos con tal de "alcanzar mas fama" cosa totalmente falsa y un niño "ambicioso de ganar masa fama aun siendo un desequilibrado" como lo decía El Profeta en su quinto curso o "El Elegido" ¿Quien sabia que era estar siempre bajo la lupa publica? ¿Quien?

Un chico perseguido por su fama y que lo único que desearía es ser normal. "solo Harry" como una vez dijo a Hagrid, sin saber que aquellas palabras serian su mayor deseo años adelante

¿Quien sabia quien era el en realidad? ¿Quienes eran sus amigos? Solo tenia a Hermione y a Ron aunque estos estaban cada vez mas distanciados, el Trío estaba desintegrándose lentamente

Y todo por que: La soledad

Se sentía solo, cargando a cuestas una enorme responsabilidad, sabiendo que debía apartarse de todos para evitar que siguieran muriendo como sucedió con todos a quienes había querido: sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore. O simplemente saliesen dañados por estar cerca de el como le sucedió a Ginny, Hermione, Ron... O muriendo por estar cerca de el en el momento menos apropiado como Cedric Diggory

¿Quien sabia como se sentía el? ¿Quien?

Y ahora Malfoy diciéndole aquello...

Es cierto que en las últimas semanas no había hablado casi, no comía y no estaba muy bien que digamos. Al igual que el se había aislado del mundo viviendo sola su soledad, perdida entre el laberinto oscuro que no tiene fin

El sabía que era sentirse así, el mismo no podía confiar en nadie aparte de ellos dos, para el resto era un ídolo. El personaje que nunca quiso ser, a quien querían acercarse por mero interés pero la verdad es que a nadie le importaba si el moría peleando con Voldemort. Lo único que le importaba al mundo mágico es que los liberara de el

¿Y que sabían ellos que era eso? ¿Que?

- No aguanto más – Sollozó derrumbándose en la soledad de su dormitorio en Gryffindor - ¿Todo es mi culpa?

Sentía el peso de sus desgracias aprisionándole como nunca. Ahora no solo era infeliz el sino que también hacia a sus amigos infelices ¿Que clase de amigo era que dejaba que sucediera algo así?

Salió de su habitación y al bajar a la sala común vio a Ginny, intentó pedirle disculpas por su actitud rato antes y esta se limitó a gritarle

- ¡Vete al infierno Potter!

- ¡GINNY! Discúlpame de veras...

- Ginny un cuerno, solo te preguntamos que te sucedía y nos trataste PEOR que nunca antes en tu vida ¡Ni siquiera el verano antepasado hiciste algo así! Pero bueno... quédate en tu soledad

Había dado en la llaga sin saber

- Adiós – Salió de allí por el agujero del retrato enjugándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, tropezó con Hermione que regresaba del gran Comedor pero avergonzado agacho aun más la cabeza

Ahora se sentía más solo que nunca. Y esta vez por su culpa

-----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

_**Solitude**_

_By_

_**Claudia Granger**_

"**_Oh, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you..._**

_**Oh, Solitude   
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude  
Only you, only true"  
**_

---------------------------------

**5. Ginny Weasley**

Ginny salió al séptimo piso, se metería un rato en la Sala de los Menesteres a pensar

¿Por que solo Harry Potter tenía que ignorarla así? Habían sido novios en el curso pasado, por apenas un par de meses antes de separarse. Por una noble y estúpida razón como siempre

¿Sabía el acaso el dolor que la embargaba por ello? Apenas estaba disfrutando de sentir su compañía cuando de pronto le era negada

Salió de la Sala Común a caminar, quizás en el Lago Negro lograría respirar tranquila, con su soledad

Oh si, su soledad

Desde pequeña rodeada de seis hermanos varones y ella la ultima y única chica. No tenía con quien hablar realmente, Bill y Charlie eran los dos mayores y a quienes menos había visto debido a todo. Percy era indiferente desde siempre y ahora alejado por siempre de su familia, muchísimo más

Los gemelos eran mas sobre protectores con ella que ninguno de los demás, pero era con quienes mejor se llevaban debido a su carácter. Sin embargo seguían siendo chicos

Ron, ese insensible ni siquiera veía mas allá de si mismo así que mejor ni nombrarle. Solo se metía con ella para fastidiarla

Tenía amigos, pero vivía a la sombra de sus hermanos, de su pobreza, con los recuerdos de su primer año y el Diario maldito de Tom Ryddle, con su amor por Harry Potter, podría ser un poco más popular cada día pero eso no ayudaba realmente a su soledad

Y esa soledad pesaba cada día un poco más

¿Quien tenía idea de todo lo que se veía obligada a pasar? Las burlas de gente como Malfoy, quienes se metían con ella por ser pobre, por ser traidores a la sangre. Por no apoyar a Voldemort.

Y por el otro lado, ser sinceramente ignorada por quien amas, eso era lo mas duro de todo

Caminó vagando por solitarios pasillos, nadie de los que la rodeaban sabían una miserable cosa sobre ella que fuese realmente importante. Saco de su bolsillo a Arnold, el micropuff que tenia de mascota desde el año anterior, lo acaricio, quizás el único ser que siempre compartiría con ella su soledad seria esa pequeña criatura de color púrpura de la cual nunca se despegaba

- ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó como si este pudiese responderle - ¿Verdad que me comprendes?

Suspiró, era terrible pero a donde quiera que mirara, solo hallaba almas presas en cuerpos de hielo. Miradas que se escudaban en diferentes sentimientos para resguardar su interior, labios que hablaban de cosas insulsas para no develar el secreto de su corazón

Al igual que ella, todos estaban presos dentro de si mismos

A veces odiaba que todos estuvieran así, la Guerra que fuera de las murallas del castillo se desarrollaba los había vuelto más huraños e introvertidos, nadie quería mirar a otro, por temor que sus pensamientos fueran leídos, nadie quería hablar de nada, por miedo a que sus palabras fueran oídas por los demás.

Al igual que ella

Tenia ganas de hablar con alguien y desahogarse pero ¿Quien? Luna estaba seguramente encerrada en su habitación en la Torre Oeste, cada vez que se deprimía hacia lo mismo ¿Hermione? Se había acercado a su habitación antes de la llegada de Potter, cuando la vio pasar corriendo escaleras arriba y notó que sollozaba, sabia que no podía recurrir a ella en ese momento

¿Y si no era en sus dos amigas a quien?

Dejó escapar una exhalación, estaba sola rodeada de otros tantos solitarios como ella misma

Y eso no era ningún consuelo

Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor sin rumbo, cual barco sin brújula en medio de altamar. Buscando un norte, buscando un porvenir

Buscando una razón para seguir

-----------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_**Solitude**_

_By_

_**Claudia Granger**_

"**_Oh, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you..._**

_**Oh, Solitude   
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude  
Only you, only true"  
**_

---------------------------------

**6. Solitude**

Hermione salió de su habitación directo al Gran Comedor, a representar la farsa de todos los días. Ella "estaba bien"

Caminó por oscuros pasillos cuando se topó con unos ojos castaños, enrojecidos, la chica bajó la cara en un vano intento que sus lágrimas no fuesen notadas

- ¿Ginny? –

- ¡Estoy bien! – Chilló la pelirroja alterada, como desafiante

Hermione Granger se quedó de piedra al ir como la pequeña Weasley la trató. Era sorprendente, la castaña solo quería ayudarla

- Pero...

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por pasos que venían en diferentes direcciones. Estaban en el Vestíbulo cuando alguien tropezó con otro que bajaba el último tramo de escaleras al tiempo que alguien subía desde las mazmorras

Harry Potter había encontrado a Luna Lovegood en el pasillo del tercer piso que daba a la Torre Oeste que es donde se encontraba la sala común de los Ravenclaw, la rubia iba cabizbaja y más hundida que nunca. Harry se acercó para ayudarla y esta le dio la mirada mas cargada de tristeza que el pelinegro había visto jamás

- Luna... ¿Que...? –

Una voz que arrastraba las palabras surgió

- ¿Que es esto convención de perdedores? – Comentó mordaz al ver a Harry, Luna, Hermione y Ginny. Todos los cuales tenían miradas que denotaban un profundo vacío

- ¿Y tu buscando en la desdicha de los demás algo para apaciguar la tuya Malfoy? – Preguntó Luna serenamente

La Ravenclaw sorprendió a todos por aquel agudo y certero comentario que borro todo rastro de color en la faz del rubio

- ¿Pero...? – Malfoy se hallaba tan desarmado de argumentos ante aquellas palabras que no lograba conseguir algo coherente que decir

- Vamos... tu mismo acabas de decirlo "Convención de perdedores". Y si, quizás algunos lo somos, quizás temporalmente... O quizás tan sempiterno como tu – Dijo la rubia – Cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, sus propias inseguridades, se encierra en si mismo para aislarse del dolor, de los demás. Pero vienes tú quien es el más miserable de todos a intentar arruinar el día para ocuparte de algo que no sea el vacío en tu interior. Y no te atrevas siquiera a desmentirlo que tu mirada, tan gris y fría como siempre, denota un vacío y una soledad terrible

Todos estaban callados escuchándola, inclusive Malfoy

- Todos viven encerrados en su mundo interior. Unos prefieren evitar a gente como tu para evadir un poco las flechas envenenadas que salen de tu boca. Otros prefieren lanzar esos mismos dardos a todos a su alrededor para descargar su inmensa frustración en contra de la vida, del mundo... en contra de si mismos – Continuó – Quizás alguno pida ayuda cuando sienta que no puede mas, y ese hallará una mano que le auxilie en el momento mas desesperado. O quizás al ser un gusano como tú se hunda por completo en su miseria interior

- ¡Luna...! –

- Déjame terminar Ginny – Espetó Luna – Puedes elegir buscar una mano, cambiar esa mascara que tienes para mostrarle al mundo que eres fuerte, cuando eres el mas vulnerable de todos los que nos hallamos aquí. Puedes ser sincero contigo mismo y admitir que estas solo y conseguir la luz para salir de el túnel que tu mismo has creado para esconderte. O puedes hundirte junto al peso de tu inmenso orgullo - ¡Y ustedes! – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Harry, Ginny y Hermione – Podrían mirar mas allá de si mismos, también su orgullo les ha impedido mostrar su verdadera necesidad interior. Prefieren mostrarse valientes durante el día y llorar por las noches aferrando su almohada, en vez de tenderse apoyo mutuamente, cada uno de vosotros cree que es el mas perjudicado, que el mundo jamás los comprenderá y es que ninguno de ustedes se atreve a desafiar al mundo mostrándose cuan son pues creen que es signo de debilidad

Soltó una carcajada llena de frustración – Y más débiles son cuanto mas lo ocultan – Suspiró – No se limiten a verse a si mismos, miren a su lado, ¡Mira Harry a tu lado! – Gritó con rabia – ¡No eres el único con un peso enorme encima! – Dijo señalando a Hermione, que estaba al costado derecho del pelinegro – Ella que es tu amiga sufre al ver que te aíslas y al mismo tiempo, la abandonas a ella que esta necesitada de vuestra amistad ¡Y no solo sois sus amigos para cuando vuestros traseros están en problemas sino también para cuando no la necesitáis! Apóyate y deja de pensar que tu presencia les pone en peligro, si te alejas o dejas de mirar a tu alrededor os perderéis de lo que pasa fuera de vuestra mente – Miró a Ginny - ¡Que te regodees en tus problemas solo aleja a la gente de ti, solo inspira lastima y compasión mas no amistad verdadera Ginevra Weasley! No todos podemos tener TODO lo que queramos, ¡No tenéis dinero! Pues quizás el día de mañana lo tengáis, ¿No tenéis la persona que decís amar? Mañana aparecerá otro que os amará y vos amaréis también ¡Pero para ello debes dejar de regodearte en el dolor y salir al sol! Desafía la adversidad y conseguiréis lo que buscáis – Ahora dirigió su celeste mirada a Hermione - ¡Y vos! ¿Acaso os avergonzáis de ser hija de muggles? Entonces no permitas que la ponzoña de la serpiente os hiera en el corazón... ¿Os sentís utilizada? ¡Decidlo de una buena vez carajo! NO permitas que la amistad sea un negocio para el provecho de los demás sino que sea una simbiosis por parte de todos, ¿Aquel ingrato no os ama? Pues igual, aparecerá alguien mejor para vos

La Ravenclaw se arregló el uniforme, con todo se había desacomodado un poco y regreso a su tranquilidad habitual. Todos cuatro restantes se miraban entre si tratando de asimilar y aplicar (Aunque jamás lo dijesen en voz alta) los consejos de Lunática Lovegood

- ¡Ah, por cierto! – Exclamó – La "Lunática" como se que me llaman, os dio este consejo de corazón, no lo desperdiciéis

- Creo que me he comportado como un verdadero gusano, hice muchas cosas malas pero ella tiene razón, quise tapar mis cosas con una mascara y creo que esta bueno ya – Dijo Draco algo encogido por todo aquello – Si me permiten... Podríamos comenzar de nuevo

Los Gryffindors asintieron – Nosotros también te prejuzgamos por lo que veíamos y ahora que lo pienso... Todos tenemos algo de eso para protegernos del mundo – Contestó Harry por los tres – Por mi parte acepto

- Yo... también acepto – Dijo Hermione ruborizada

- No me pienso oponer, creo que todos necesitamos esa segunda oportunidad – Comento Ginny

- Por mi parte, si estoy enojada por lo que dijo Luna, pero si me prometen pensar en mí como una amiga y no como asistente escolar salvapellejos... – Dijo Hermione – Me gustaría conservar su amistad, en el fondo saben que los quiero muchísimo

- ¡Lo prometo! Y hablaré con Ron al respecto – Dijo Harry

- Y bueno... Soy lo que soy y debo aceptarlo, tú no volverás a mí y lo comprendo. Debo dejar ese egoísmo que me ha impulsado a buscar recuperarte como sea cuando no puedo obligaros a tenerme a tu lado – Dijo Ginny con sinceridad – Prefiero tu amistad a tu indiferencia

- Bueno yo... las quiero a ambas y quiero pedirles perdón por haber sido tan insensible y no darme cuenta que me necesitaban, cada una a su manera. Quizás he estado ahogándome en mis propias cosas y no acerté a notar las señales que me enviaban y quiero que me disculpen – Dijo – Son lo mas maravilloso que tengo y no quiero hacerles daño

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo y todos sonrieron, unos tratando de entablar su primera conversación civilizada, otros pidiendo perdón por lo hecho. Y todos con el corazón más liviano de pesares que nunca

Habían recuperado la verdadera amistad. Y uno la había hallado en medio de sus errores. Darían gracias a Merlín (Y a Luna por supuesto) por haberles abierto los ojos al mundo y derrumbado el muro de soledad que cada uno había construido al su alrededor

Luna les sonrió – Así me gusta, ahora si, vamos al comedor que nos perderemos la cena

- ¿Por que no mejor comemos en la Sala de los Menesteres? Creo que hay una gran charla de por medio y tres mesas muy distantes en el Gran Comedor – Propuso Hermione feliz y los otros asintieron aceptando aquella idea

Marcharon contentos y hablando entre todos al séptimo piso, a celebrar el día del Deshielo de los Corazones Aislados

Y el nacimiento de una amistad sin fronteras

**FIN**

**---------------------------**


End file.
